Sinful: 1 - Love the Sinner
by PrinzessinEilis
Summary: Anna catches her older sister in a private act, but Abbi doesn't mind the company. ((WARNING: incestuous dubcon))


Anna unclipped her keychain from her backpack as she approached the stately white house, used to being the first one home each day. She quickly unlocked the door and slipped her shoes off, kicking them under the antique bench in the foyer.

As she suspected, the lights in the kitchen and living room were all off, no one there to greet her home from school. On her more melancholy days ("Oh, God, Anna's going through her 'teen angst' phase," Abbi sneered. Privately, Anna thought Abbi had never left it.) the image made her feel lonely, but today she took the liberty for granted, comfortable in the silence.

She didn't bother to make any more noise than necessary (Unlike Abbi, who endeavoured to make as much noise as possible, if only on principle) as she climbed the plushly carpeted staircase to the second floor.

Once upstairs though, the hallway echoed with the muffled sounds heavy metal blaring from Abbi's bedroom and Anna rolled her eyes, half hoping that the older teen will get expelled for truancy before graduating in the spring.

Quickly depositing her backpack outside her bedroom door, she strode further down the hall to Abbi's bedroom door and pushed it open without knocking.

And then froze.

The music was loud enough that Abbi didn't seem to notice she was there, but now that the door was open, the blaring baseline didn't drown out the long, needy moans and punched-out grunt that escaped the older girl with every exhale. When Anna said she endeavored to be as loud as possible...

It wasn't the noise that struck Anna though, but the _sight_.

Whereas Anna's bed sat along the near wall, a lacy princess canopy partially obscuring it from the view of anyone standing in the doorway, Abbi's bed was a huge, oaken, four-post monstrosity, placed front and center. It was the focal point of the room; every bit as attention-grabbing as any stage.

And Abbi certainly knew how to put on a show.

She was propped up against a myriad of pillows, the angle perfectly showing off her face which was screwed up in what would have looked like pain if not for the context. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth damp and open to an endless waterfall of cries.

Her legs were spread wider than Anna imagined was even possible without the risk of pulling a muscle, and _finally_ she understood why boys always got excited at the thought of being with a gymnast. Bent at the knees, one foot nearly touched the edge of her mattress, while the other was held up against her heaving chest, foot kicking and flexing in unrestrained, impotent pleasure.

Her free hand was nestled down between her thighs where she pumped a pink _something_ in an out of herself at a brutal pace, hand a blur, and Anna could _hear_ it,squelching and slapping and it sounded gross but something about it resonated in her and she felt a sympathetic tingle between her own legs.

It wasn't that she'd never touched herself before, but it was nothing like _this_.

"You can come a little closer, if you just plan to stay and watch."

Anna flinched, startling, gaze darting back up to Abbi's face, eyes locking with her sister's, and this was why Lust was a sin, because Abbi's normally vibrant eyes were black and and predatory as a demon, her bitten-red lips curled in a smirk as she spread herself wider for Anna to see.

The younger girl blushed so deeply she felt dizzy, backing out into the hallway. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. "You're not supposed to be here! I-"

She didn't have a good excuse and she couldn't think, mortified panic rushing her brain instead of thought and reason.

"Hey, hey," Abbi crooned, dropping her leg and shutting off the blaring music, "it's okay."

"It-? No it's not!" Anna protested, finally dragging her eyes away, covering them with her palm.

She could practically hear Abbi rolling her eyes. "Please. Haven't you ever touched yourself before? It's perfectly natural. I'm not embarrassed."

God, how did she sound so smug when she was literally just caught red handed – or, pink handed? - _in flagrante delicto..._ How was it even possible for someone to be so shameless?!

"Well _I_ am!"

"Why?" Abbi almost sounded genuinely baffled. "I'm the one naked. And it's not like you don't have all the same parts."

Anna scoffed. "I don't have _that_ ," she argued, gesturing vaguely toward Abbi without looking.

"What, this little old thing?" there was a wet noise and Anna felt her ears burn as she squeezed her eyes shut, even as a spark of curiosity flared to know just exactly _what_ Abbi had been … _playing_ with.

"Oh, get over yourself, Annie! You seemed to like watching me use it well enough, don't you want to see what's so _fun_ about it?"

Anna wanted to protest at the name, because she hasn't been "Annie" since she was eight years old, but more than that...

"C'mere, Anna," Abbi coaxed, her voice dropping low and seductive, and Anna felt her defences crumble.

The younger teen peeked her eyes open, glancing toward her sister who was spread out in a relaxed pose, one hand holding the giant, three-pronged monstrosity carelessly in one hand, the other reaching out toward Anna, beckoning her closer, her face a mask of false comfort.

She went. Slowly approaching the bed like a wary doe. Abbi patted the mattress by her hip and Anna perched upon it lightly, Abbi tightly grasping her wrist to hold her in place.

"I had no idea you were such a freak, Annie," Abbi teased, squeezing Anna's thin wrists to keep her from fleeing as she tensed uncomfortably at the taunt. "Calm _down_ , God. S'not like this is a one man show, here, is it?"

When Anna didn't answer, Abbi smirked, rolling onto her side toward Anna, her breasts smooshing together. Anna's eyes were drawn to the movement.

"Hey, eyes up here, kiddo."

Anna flinched again, but Abbi just tugged her closer.

"Look here," she held the … the dildo or whatever it was up to Anna, and as close as she was she could see the slick juices coating the shafts.

"This is what they call a Battery Operated Boyfriend, here. It was my birthday present to myself this year," Abbi winked.

"See, this big one here goes in my pussy," Abbi gestured by tapping the tip of the shaft against Anna's upper arm, her other hand still cuffing Anna's wrist.

"Eugh, gross! Don't touch me with it!" Anna protested, leaning away while Abbi laughed.

"It's not gross!" Abbi argued, gleefully licking the slick from the shaft in question, lips wrapping around it as she sucked it like a lollipop before pulling it out with a hollow "pop". "It's cotton candy flavored lube," she explained. "And pussy juice."

Anna scowled and turned away, vainly tugging at her arm.

"Okay, okay! Sorry." She continued, turning the dildo so the beaded side faced her, but mercifully keeping it away from Anna. "These beads here, it's a bit smaller, but it goes in my ass."

At this, Anna's eyes widened in shock. "At the same time?" she blurted, blushing when her brain caught up with her mouth.

"Mmmm hmmm," Abbi confirmed. "There's not a lot of vibrators that do that, so this one's really special. This little bunny here massages my clit; you know what that is, right?" Anna nodded shyly. "Right, so you get it in all three places at once – it's fucking intense. It's my favorite toy."

"Do... do you have more toys?" Anna asked hesitantly.

Anna rolled back over, bending her knees. "Course I do. But those are for different occasions. Watch closely now, I'm gonna show you how this works."

With that she swung her far arm out, feeling around the mattress until she came back with a small bottle of blue gel which she quickly opened with one hand and squirt on her fingers, finally releasing Anna's wrist, trusting the younger girl to stay in place.

She did.

Abbi liberally coated the vibrator before guiding it down between her legs. It took a second to positing it properly at both entrances, and then.

Anna goggled as Abbi's body greedily accepted the dildo. She watched, mesmerised as her sister set a steady pace, one arm hooking under he knee to bring her leg back up to her chest. This time, Anna couldn't spare a moment to be distracted by Abbi's full, bouncing breasts, too enthralled in the hypnotizing motion of the dildos filling her up at both ends. From her vantage point, Anna could see both ends being swallowed up by Abbi's pink, wet holes. The sheets underneath her were already soaked with come, her ass and thighs streaked with the translucent fluid. She could smell the thick, heady stench of sex in the air, familiar to her from when she would play with herself under the covers of her own bed, but so much more. Familiar but so different because it was _Abbi_.

Anna couldn't stop herself from rocking against the bed, body effortlessly following Abbi's rhythm.

"A- Annie, wanna turn- turn it on for me?" Abbi panted out, barely slowing the motion of her hand so Anna could follow through with her request.

Shaking her head to clear it somewhat, Anna didn't argue as she leaned forward and pressed the power button, gasping as it came to life. The tip and beads on the center shaft began to rotate as the other two ends started to vibrate.

Abbi groaned. "Ugh, fuck! No, turn it up. Li- little up arrow, press it a – _ffff_! - a few times for me, baby. Turn it all the way up."

Anna obeyed, watching wide-eyed as the vibration intensified.

Abbi squealed when it hit the top setting, her hand speeding up along with it. Her heel dug into the mattress as she rode her toy, fucking herself back onto it as she drove it in and in and in. Her blood-red nails dug into the soft skin of her thigh, slipping with the sweat that had gathered under her knee as she adjusted her grip, bending herself in half.

"Anna! Anna-" Abbi gasped, "hold my leg f'me, I need-" She didn't finish her thought, her hand releasing her leg to slam back into the headboard, bracing herself.

Anna quickly grabbed her sister's hot, pale leg, propping it up and spreading it just that little bit wider, Abbi keening when the minute stretch changed the angle, the vibrator hitting her deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" the older teen swore desperately, pushing herself back and forth as she fucked herself.

She clenched around the phalluses inside her, back arching completely off the bed, and she _screamed._ Her face screwed up in agony, pace never slowing down, her orgasm seemed to go on forever. Anna watched as her pussy convulsed around the dildo, come gushing from her slit, down her crack.

Though Anna released her thigh, letting it fall back down to the bed, she didn't stop. Anna didn't know how she could keep going; when Anna came she was too sensitive to even touch herself afterwards, but Abbi didn't seem to notice, pounding herself fast and hard for another half a minute or more before she finally started to slow, and another several seconds still before she came to a stop, body still shuddering in the aftershocks.

Abbi's breathless pants were high and loud, hyperventilating. She whimpered as she tugged the vibrator free. She felt around for the power button for a moment before the noise and motion finally ended, the resulting quiet startling.

Anna let out a quiet whimper when Abbi threw the vibrator to the side, and her sister huffed a laugh.

"Turned you on, dinnit?" Abbi teased weakly, her voice shaky and hoarse.

Anna licked her lips reflexively, squeezing her thighs together and feeling how wet she was between her own legs before nodding.

"Have you ever done anything before?" Abbi asked, before clarifying: "With someone else."

"No," the younger confessed, shaking her head, shyly pushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

Abbi raised an eyebrow, curious. "Not even a kiss?" she pressed, but Anna denied it.

The older teen snorted. "Well that's not right. C´mere, then, I'll show you how."

"Show me how to _kiss_?" Anna wondered somewhat incredulously.

"Uh huh," Abbi confirmed, pushing herself up so she was sitting instead of lounging.

The eighteen year old leaned forward, gently grasping Anna by the chin, pulling them together. Abbi spoke into the small space between them, her breath puffing against Anna's lips, "Part your lips, just a little; get them wet. Then close your eyes. I'm gonna kiss you, and I want you to just relax. Then I'm gonna kiss you again and you're gonna do just what I showed you, okay?"

"Oh- okay..." Anna agreed timidly.

Her heart was racing, pounding in her ears as she licked her lips and let her eyes drift shut.

She nearly flinched when Abbi wasted no time in bringing their lips together. In spite of what she'd seen so far, what she'd let herself be dragged into, _this_ was the scariest thing she'd done.

But Abbi was gentle. There was none of the hard, almost painful-looking animalism that Abbi had treated herself with. Instead, she very softly pressed her full, wet lips to Anna's top, then bottom, then tilted her head to seal them together. Her tongue slipped between them, flicking against her teeth, dragging on her upper lip before disappearing.

Lips and tongue pressed forward then receded, slowly, softly, tongue exploring Anna's mouth until it met with Anna's own, swirling teasingly around the muscle before ebbing away completely.

"Good?" Abbi whispered, and Anna nodded, following mindlessly, eyes still blissfully shut.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it again. I want you to follow me this time. Do just like I do."

Anna couldn't agree fast enough before Abbi's lips were back on hers, and the younger girl moaned, the noise lost in her sister's mouth.

Once again, Abbi started with quick, chaste kisses, just a press of lips against her own, but Anna eagerly surged forward to meet them peck for peck. She followed quickly when Abbi's mouth parted, tongue thrusting forward ardently, massaging Abbi's, who swirled and sucked and chased Anna back into the confines of her own mouth. This kiss was messy and Anna knew she lacked finesse or anything resembling skill, but Abbi didn't seem to mind.

They parted only briefly to gulp a few much-needed breaths of air before coming together again, Abbi fitting her hand to the back of Anna's neck, fingers tangling in the soft strands of her hair.

As Abbi pulled them even closer, Anna felt her sister's breasts press into her and she gasped, forcibly reminded of her sister's nakedness. Abbi took advantage of her surprise, dominating her mouth, her kiss turning dirty and consuming, one hand insinuating itself up Anna's shirt to cup her small, perky breast over her bra.

Anna followed her sister's lead, hands raising hesitantly to settle over the ample curves of Abbi's tits. Abbi was a D-cup and they didn't fit in Anna's hands, instead she squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh, rubbing her soft palms over Abbi's pert nipples.

Abbi grunted, removing her hand from beneath Anna's shirt to place it over Anna's hand, guiding her fingers and encouraging her to pinch her sister's hard peaks. She lightly pinched and twisted at Abbi's behest, riling her sister up further.

Abbi rucked Anna's shirt up pulling it up over her head when they parted briefly for air before pushing her down onto the bed. Abbi pulled and maneuvered her until she was laying in the middle of the bed, head down by the foot.

Abbi didn't bother to remove Anna's bra, squeezing her breasts through the pink and white floral material. She had lost the softness from before and regained her roughness, and Anna cried out softly when Abbi squeezed too hard.

"Shhh," Abbi hushed, sucking kisses into Anna's chest and stomach, her fingers trailing down to deftly unbutton her skinny jeans.

"Abbi," Anna started, protesting as she was overwhelmed by nerves, but her sister ignored her, viciously tugging the denim down her thin legs and throwing them across the room.

She slid her hands up Anna's soft inner thighs, wrenching them apart when the younger girl tried to hide herself from Abbi's view.

"Abbi, we can't-!", but Abbi ignored her, fingers insinuating themselves beneath the damp pink and white cotton at her groin, pulling it to the side to reveal Anna's sweet cunt. A sparse smattering of soft, ginger curls decorated her outer labia and pubic mound, unlike Abbi's Brazillian strip wax, but Abbi didn't mind her sister's natural hair, rather finding it a little endearing.

It was obvious that Anna had enjoyed the show Abbi had put on for her, because though the soft strands of hair where damp, her inner folds, when Abbi spread her lips to reveal them, were soaking, dripping down her crack. Abbi was almost proud of how wet her sister got, knowing how much her partners would enjoy that when she was older. Abbi couldn't wait to see her come.

Dipping her head, Abbi almost tentatively dragged the tip of her tongue along her sister's pussy, moaning obscenely at the taste as she did it again, laying her tongue flat to lick her pussy from her ass crack to her clit.

Anna had gasped shakily at that first touch, thighs clenching, trying to squeeze shut despite Abbi's grip on them, but she cried out loudly at the extra pressure, back arching up off the bed as her legs kicked impotently in the air, trembling in Abbi's hands as she laved her sister, feeling a bone-deep satisfaction at Anna's agonized sobs of overwhelmed pleasure.

Abbi wanted to make her scream.

Sitting up on her knees, licking her lips of Anna's juices, Abbi wrapped one hand around Anna's ankle like a shackle as she leaned back, and reached over to her table to wrench the drawer open and retrieve a bulbous, purple massage wand.

"What is that?" Anna panted, voice shaking in nervous fear and anticipation as she tugged her ankle vainly, trying to crab-crawl back away from her sister.

"'S another toy. You wanted to know what else I had, didn't you? Well this is one I think you'll like," Abbi explained, grinning, eyebrows raised in eager encouragement as she held the shaft of the wand between her teeth, using her hands to force Anna's panties down her boyish hips, catching her before she could roll away once Abbi's hands were free of her.

"Will you stay still?!" Abbi admonished, dropping the vibrator, voice hard and laced with irritation. "This is for you! It's gonna feel great, I promise, just let me, huh?" Her voice softened beseechingly as she climbed up Anna's body, between her thighs, to hold her wrists down on either side of her head, kissing her cheek before forcing Anna's head to the side so Abbi could take her mouth. It took a few seconds of insistent massaging combined with Abbi's grinding of her hips between Anna's thighs before the younger girl relented, relaxing into Abbi's hold, and began to kiss her back.

"There we go," Abbi praised approvingly. "S'not so bad is it? We already did the kissing thing, and you liked that, didn't you? This is familiar now, huh? So why don't you let me teach you something else? I know you liked it when I licked you down there, and this," she reached down and held the purple vibrator up again, waving it for Anna to see, "is gonna be even better. I promise."

Anna's eyes darted back and forth between Abbi's face and the wand, so different looking than the toy Abbi was playing with before, but no less unfamiliar and intimidating. Eventually, Anna swallowed and gave a small nod, to Abbi's relief.

"Good," the older teen pressed one lass short, hard kiss to Anna's mouth, before slithering back down her body.

Abbi rubbed the bulbous tip between Anna's dripping lips, her juices providing ample lubrication for the toy which she slid up the length of her gash before stopping on her clit, already peaking out from its hood. Anna gasped, twitching at the faint pressure against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and Abbi grinned wolfishly.

Abbi spread one leg with her hand, sitting to the side so her body kept the other wide.

"Deep breath," Abbi warned, and Anna inhaled sharply, holding.

And then _screamed_ as Abbi pressed the power.

Anna's body twisted and curled, unable to get away from the sensation and unable to take it, if Abbi didn't know better she'd say it looked almost like the younger girl was having a seizure. Tears quickly began streaming down Anna's red cheeks as she sobbed and moaned, pussy dripping like a goddamn tap, quickly pooling into another damp spot on Abbi's comforter.

It took several seconds for Anna to catch her breath and adjust to the overwhelming vibrations and she soon stopped trying to squirm away, hips undulating helplessly, desperately, as she humped the wand. She gave loud, keening wails, hands scrabbling at the sheets before restlessly tugging at her own hair, not sure what to do with themselves, and Abbi _really_ wished she'd have tied the girl down.

Next time.

It took Anna almost no time to come, defenceless against the powerful vibrations of Abbi's massager. Abbi was almost jealous as Anna seized, eyes and mouth wide open in a high, piercing scream, sounding for all the world like a fucking fire alarm as she drenched her hand in clear splashes of squirting come. The eighteen year old felt a spike of worry that the younger girl might actually pass out.

Abbi wanted to keep it up, but after a few seconds, Anna finally got a breath in and quickly began to hyperventilate.

"Stop, stop, stop, please st- I can't! Abbi I ca-!" Anna sobbed, breath nearly faster than her racing heartbeat, and Abbi took mercy on her, switching the vibrator off and tossing it to the side.

Once Anna was released from the wand and her sister's hold she rolled away, curling into herself as she cried and convulsed through the rest of her ceaseless orgasm, so oversensitive she couldn't bear any more stimulation.

"Shhhh," Abbi calmed the girl, curling up behind her and rubbing her pale flanks, heedless of Anna's flinch at the touch.

"Shh, it's okay, baby, calm down, huh? Deep breaths," Abbi inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly, encouraging Anna to follow her lead. Anna tried, shaking and panting, and about a minute later she finally seemed to come down, minute tremors under Abbi's hand, but the hyperventilation ceasing.

Sighing now that the ordeal had passed, Abbi pressed her lips to Anna's shoulder, hand rubbing her hip and thighs, steering clear of her sensitive pussy. "God, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I almost wish I'd have caught that shit on tape. I've never _seen_ someone come that hard!"

Anna whimpered non-committally in reply, but Abbi wasn't really expecting a response. "Didn't I tell you you'd like that? It was good, huh?"

"Uh huh," the younger girl panted breathlessly and Abbi mentally crowed in victory.

"Watching you like that? Fuck you've got me all turned on again! Look." Abbi drew her hand away from Anna's sharp hip to reach down between them, sliding two fingers through the wet mess her sister had made of her.

She held her fingers up for her sister to see, scissoring them apart to show the stickywet strands of slick webbing between them. "´M fucking soaked again," she elaborated as her hips bucked into Anna's ass, wishing for a moment that she had a cock she could rut into the soft, slick crack there to ease the building pressure inside her.

Abbi tapped one wet finger against Anna's lip and she didn't even have to ask before Anna caught on and took the digits into her mouth, suckling as she drove her tongue between them to lick out Abbi's juices.

Abbi groaned. "Like that?" she asked. "Tastes good, don't it? I thought you tasted good, too," she whispered into Anna's ear like she was sharing a secret. "You know, you got my whole hand all dirty, why don't you clean it up? You can taste yourself."

Anna mewled and obediently set to kitten-licking Abbi's palm, and knuckles, sticky with Anna's come.

Abbi watched over her shoulder, biting her lip in arousal.

When all traces of come were gone, Abbi tapped her lacquered fingernail against Anna's bruised lip. "Want some more?"

Anna twisted to look at her over her shoulder, gulping at the predacious look look in her eyes. She didn't respond, but she didn't say no, and Abbi took that as consent.

Abbi rolled her sister onto her back and climbed up, swinging one leg over her to kneel above her head, hand reaching down to spread herself open. "'Member how I licked you earlier? I want you to do that for me. Remember how good that felt? That's what I want. Want you to eat my pussy cos you got me so wet for you."

"Ohh," Anna moaned, obviously digging the dirty talk, her previous resistance long gone following that monumental orgasm. Abbi felt her soft hands grip her hips as she leaned up and kissed Abbi's wet lips, frenching her cunt in _un bisou d'amoureux_ that had Abbi groaning shakily.

Anna was a natural at this. She lapped up and down Abbi's pussy with sloppy eagerness, not hesitating to force her tongue into Abbi's slit to fuck her with it, licking at Abbi's inner walls while she ate her out.

Abbi ground down onto her sister's face, humping into her waiting mouth as she bent down over her body to place her head between Anna's thighs. Anna gasped as she realised the older teen's intent, and spread for her willingly this time.

Abbi smirked and set to work licking up all traces of her sister's previous orgasm.

Anna keened when Abbi's tongue touched her folds, still so sensitive. In deference, Abbi focused on Anna's small hole, tongue unable to breach her hymen, but eagerly swallowing down her come. Anna canted her hips up so Abbi could better reach her, and the older girl gyrated her hips down onto Anna's tongue.

As with the kissing "practice", Anna copied her sister's actions, taking her as an example. When Abbi wrapped her lips around the whole of Anna's fat little cunt, Anna did the same to her, slurping and sucking as her tongue massaged the length of her vulva.

When Abbi swirled the tip of her tongue against Anna's abused clit, the girl's breath hitched, crying out before enthusiastically copying her. Mimicking when Abbi gave it quick, hard little licks that had Anna pushing up into her mouth with a long, drawn out moan that was muffled by Abbi's own hard nub.

Sensitive as she was, Anna quickly worked herself back up and Abbi could feel the tension rising in her, desperate for another release.

Just that knowledge sent Abbi wild, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching down and roughly massaging her own clit, leaving Anna to lick and suck in and around her leaking hole.

Still she kept her mouth on Anna's clit, sucking hard but knowing that her fingers would be too much for the younger girl to handle. Still, she massaged Anna's entrance with her fingers, barely holding herself back from thrusting them in past the thin barrier.

Abbi broke first, thighs shaking as she came, inner muscles convulsing around Abbi's tongue as she flooded her mouth.

Abbi had none of the virginal sensitivity that her sister had, though, and kept the pressure on her clit, milking herself for every drop of pleasure as she rode Anna's face. Her mouth travelled down the length of Anna's pussy, licking and sucking, trying to draw the girl's orgasm out by force of suction.

Her plan must have worked, or else Anna must really fucking love the taste of come because she followed just as Abbi herself was starting to come down from her high, keening as she arched tensely, squeezing Abbi's head between her legs.

Having learned her lesson the first time, Abbi didn't linger, quickly backing off and wiping her face as Anna's orgasm crested, watching, fascinated, as her pussy twitched and convulsed through her climax.

She waited for the tremors to stop before she climbed off of her sister, laying down beside her again as they basked in the afterglow.

"Oh, my God," Anna said, breaking the silence.

The older girl, kissed Anna's cheek and squeezed her breast through her bra. "So how was your first time?" she asked smugly, and Anna somehow had the modesty to blush.

" _Ohmigod_ ," she repeated emphatically and Abbi snorted.

"Hmm, well _I_ thought it was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Kinda wish I'd had a big sister to show me the ropes when I was younger. You're kind of a natural pussy eater, you know that? I think, next time, I'm gonna invite Dean over, have him show you how to suck a cock. See if you're a natural at that, too," Abbi winked as Anna's eyes grew wide and round in incredulous shock.

"Your _boyfriend_?!" Anna asked, leaning up onto her elbows.

"Mh _mmm"_ Abbi confirmed. "I don't mind sharing. ´N I'm sure he'll think you're just as hot as I do."

Anna didn't know if she was excited or appalled, didn't know whether to look forward to it or try to call it off. Not that anything she said seemed to make a difference to her sister...

She bit her lip nervously, imagining in her head what it would be like with Dean; if he would be harder or gentler than her sister. If he'd try to fuck her for _real_.

She didn't know if she wanted that. Didn't even know if she had a choice, but... Abbi seemed to enjoy it, when she did it to herself.

Anna'd seen a couple videos online, and when she imagined herself in the same place, she found it kind of hot.

Abbi was right about how much she'd like what they did, today, and she always had kind of a crush on Dean...

Her anxious contemplation was broken when a door slammed downstairs.

"Anna? Abbi? Are you upstairs?" came their father's voice, echoing through the quiet house, and Anna jumped at the sound, sitting up fully and twisting around to stare in horror at Abbi's bedroom door which hung wide open leading out into the hallway.

"Oh, _shit_!" Anna swore, leaping off the bed and hurriedly throwing her shirt on, desperately trying to straighten it out.

Abbi grinned, making no move to either help or shut the door as she watched Anna frantically try to redress. "Yeah, we're fine!" Abbi yelled in reply, cackling silently when Anna turned glared horrified in response.

Anna tugged her panties on, staring at the door like a deer in the headlights, mind working 100 miles per hour as she tried to work out how long it would take her to squeeze back into her skinny jeans before giving up entirely and sprinting down the hallway to her room in just her shirt and underwear, desperate to be in the safety of her room before their father made his way upstairs.

Abbi rolled her eyes at Anna's histrionics, and calmly got up to shut the door before heading back to collapse on her bed, making no move to cover herself.

The teen turned her phone back on, resuming her music and sending out a text to her boyfriend, letting him know that the plan went perfectly.

They'd wanted to bring Anna in for a while, and Dean would be pleased to know that he would get to have his way with her as well.

Abbi licked her fingers of the residual come there, typing out a message one-handed.

 **{ Skip school on wednesday?**

 **its a date }**


End file.
